besm_mmsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Taming of the Wyrm
<- Previous episode / Next episode -> Full episode list: List of Magical Monster High School Drama! episodes This page is about the eleventh episode of Magical Monster High School Drama! It was released on May 23rd, 2017. Production The episode was written by Terry H and features the voices of Kitto M, George H-S, and Rory F. This episode featured Sashi the ninetails heavily, acting perhaps the most dastardly she has been seen Plot At lunch on Monday, Sashi aks Zero and Rowan if they would like to take a trip to her world. Zero declines, but seems excited that now Sahi's world is open, she can proceed to exorcise the Sword of Aria. Sashi, having briefly forgotton that she agreed to this, quickly agrees that she will. Even at that moment, the sword, now containing Ophelia, is concealed on her back. She ends up returning to her plane alone, and there has a conversation with Ophelia. She advises Sashi to be more careful, pointing out that the kitsune almost died during her trip to the quarantine area, partially due to Zeroeth's fire attack. Ophelia feels that Sashi is not using the dragon to her full potential, but concedes that Zero is both a child and an idiot. Sashi says that she does see a problem in that the dragon is not fully under her control, and begins to suggest ways to break Zero completely, possibly via another near death experience. Ophelia cautions Sashi not to go too far and actually kill the dragon, then recommends simply slowly continuing to cement herself as the only one Zeroeth can trust. Sashi still feels that the dragon needs to be violently broken further, but holds off to find the perfect opportunity. The kitsune returns later that afternoon, and Zeroeth asks her whether she made any progress on the sword. Sashi tells her that the people who would have set up the exorcism were busy dealing with an extremely destructive evil spirit, so unfortunately not. Zero leaves the matter, and instead asks both Sashi and Rowan if they would help her transport the remaining gold on the slime moon to her room on campus, to grow her hoard. Her eyes gleam at the prospect of all of that new treasure, and she briefly regards both of them suspiciously before they both promise that they will help her without taking any of it themselves. Rowan procures several sturdy wooden crates for transporting the gold, and they return to the plane using the pass they gained from completing the Treasure Hunting Society's quest. They venture back down into the catacomb within the mountain, where Zeroeth decrowns the skeleton king and crushes the desiccated body to dust. They then box piles upon piles of varied gold and jewels, as well as the king's crown. A pauper's music box and several scrolls of fairy tails, Zeroeth shows no interest for, and instead declares that she will donate them to the library. The party then arranges the riches in the dragon's room and disperse. After this, Rowan goes to the Student Council meeting in the evening. They put forward the idea for a culture fair, as many students, including them, had come to the school with preconceptions against other races. This is given the go ahead, though most seem to want it as a vessel for putting forward their own agenda rather than fostering understanding. Rowan learns that a school radio is already implemented, and ask about non-binary bathrooms. The idea is criticised, but no final verdict on the matter is reached during this session. As night falls, Zero falls asleep atop her gold, contented. In the night, Sashi teleports into the room, and carves the name "Kimberly" in crooked letters on the wall. The dragon blissfully sleeps through this. In the morning, Zero wakes and sees the carving. Shocked that someone entered her room even as she slept, she asks Sashi to look at the wards at lunchtime, while she goes to complain to the DC. Barry accepts her complaint and says that he can just pull up surveillance feeds, - except he cannot because she opted out of surveillance. Having had enough of this, she asks to opt in, and he says that it will take a week. Morning classes comprise of a lecture on the basics of undead anatomy. Felix seems to be an expert on the theory of this subject, though the practicality eludes her. Undead function as twisted versions of living creatures, often rotting and restoring themselves at all times. While living organisms gain life from life mana; undead gain energy from necromantic energy sources, which they may grow closer to, and as such gain power, over time. Death and life magic are opposite and will neutralise each other. After classes, the veiwers see Quentin set up a cork board in his room with a to do list: * Solve Rosalie’s murder * Kill the dragon that killed Edmund and Isabella * Rise to the top of the DC or Student Council to prove the ability to rule * Free sibling’s souls from the Wand by any way necessary * Reconnect with Ambrose He also writes a letter to Akio and sends it off. Meanwhile, Sashi researches transmutation in the library. Zeroeth's glee at obtaining so much new gold yesterday gave Sashi the perfect inspiration for a plan that will make the dragon completely reliant on her. However, in order to construct the right spell, she first needs knowledge of transmuting metals. She finds that most of the books in the library only define alchemy, so instead she seeks out an alchemy society. The clubroom is filled with drunk gnomes. There are many stills along the back wall, in various stages of fermentation. Sashi asks about transmutation, and the head gnome begins to explain how to transform hops into beer - via brewing. When Sashi interrupts him, asking how to transmute metals, she is directed to a different, older and more sober person. It turns out that alchemy is more science than magic, and so not suited for Sashi's needs. For a magical source, she needs a wizard. On her way out, she magically enhances potatoes in potters outside to eventually produce extra strong vodka. She then makes her way to the Arcana Society, which has use of a sweeping phallic tower, with marble and ornate decorations everywhere. She is told by the secretary that transmutation is the third floor, and Sashi climbs up, passing wizards floating up and down the stairs. Once she reaches the room, she sees mages at glass boxes filled with iron fillings, pulling out handfuls of the dust transformed into swords, orbs of steel, or other things. Some students seem instead to be transforming themselves, increasing their muscle mass and decreasing it, or giving themselves animalistic features. The kitsune approaches a group of elderly men standing at a chalkboard with the processes of turning lead to gold worked out on it. She asks about turning gold into lead, and they ask why, as their founding principle is finding out how to turn lead into gold. Sashi suggests that working backwards may help them find the answer, and their eyes light up. They say that this may in fact be easier, and why did they not think of it before! Then Sashi and the wizards begin work immediately. It turns out that transmuting gold into base metal is surprisingly easy, and she quickly learns the spell before leaving the men to their testing. Meanwhile, Rowan looks at what DC quests are available: Catching a bathroom peeping tom; a dispute over a shared familiar; requested extension from a guild that is closing down; complaints from the American Football Society about Akio and the FAC about Illack; and a note that someone needs to remind the Pet Monster Society that duels between students MUST be sanctioned, even if the duels in question are between familiars rather than mages. Rowan decides to act on all of these quests, but to do so another day. Then, it is Wednesday. After studying the spell to transmute gold into lead all night, Sashi is ready to break Zeroeth further. In the morning, the dragon in question asks Sashi to strengthen the wards on her room after the vandalism. She offers to allow Sashi to perform the needed rituals in the evening when Zero is asleep, so as not to take up Sashi's lunchtime. She gives the kitsune a key to her room to facillitate this, and secretly Sashi thinks that this could not be easier if Zero handed her a chance on a plate. Classes pass, and the evening comes. Zeroeth falls asleep, safe with her trusted friend Sashi working behind her, and sleeping on her now twice as luxurious pile of gold. Sashi manipulates her spell carefully, taking an entire hour to make it perfect. Then she quietly leaves the room, and bunkers down in her own, one floor up, to watch the dragon with her remote viewing. Zeroeth sleeps, and after about an hour, her hoard begins to slowly turn from lustrous gold to dull, grey lead. Sashi watches as the grey spreads outwards from Zeroeth’s body, and as the dragon becomes increasingly restless in sleep. In five hours, her beautiful hoard has been completely transmuted to base lead, all but her most prized piece, her ornate giant egg. At this point, Zeroeth wakes with a start, eyes wide, expression one of terror. In the middle of the night, a wailing scream rings out from the dragon’s room. It is a cry of anguish and loss. Zeroeth begins to frantically dig down through the coins of her now leaden hoard, becoming more and more distressed as she finds no hint of gold left but her egg. In her distress, she begins radiating heat, which quickly melts the soft lead, and so the dragon digs and thrashes in a soft pool of molten metal, her statuettes and coins losing their shape and merging together. All the while, she roars and screams her pain and anger. Sashi, watching from afar, licks her lips, while Ophelia laughs. After five minutes, Sashi fixes her hair to look as if she just got out of bed, draconic gibbering echoing through the floor below her. She skips downstairs, as the noises fade to a long, drawn out whine. She knocks, and is answered by only whimpers. Still having the key from yesterday, Sashi lets herself in, and finds a distraught Zeroeth wallowing in molten lead, clutching her gilded egg close to her. She feigns shock at this dastardly deed, then calms the shaking creature, speaking softly and advising a trip to the baths. Zeroeth whimpers brokenly that it is all gone, all her gold, all melted. She shakily declares mortal vengeance on whoever did this, and begs Sashi to help her. The kitsune strokes the dragon’s head gently, and promises that she will. Then with a languid smile she watches as the broken creature leaves the room clutching her egg, the little bell inside tinkling merrily with every step.Category:Episodes